<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>К страсти готовы by Urtica, WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091978">К страсти готовы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica'>Urtica</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202021'>WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты от G до PG-13 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cliche, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Undercover As Gay, Undercover as a Couple, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Но некоторые достоинства у этой нелепицы все-таки были… и очень даже неплохие.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты от G до PG-13 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>К страсти готовы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/984536">Ready to Rock, Ready to Roll</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat">MistressKat</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>- Нет, - твердо сказал Дэнни. – Ни за что.</p>
  <p>Легко говорить уверенно, когда никто не воспринимает тебя всерьез.</p>
  <p>Так он и очутился в номере для молодоженов вместе со Стивом в качестве новоприобретенного спутника жизни. Дэнни не знал, как это правильно назвать, но был уверен, что «засранец, портящий мне жизнь» в свидетельство о браке не писали.</p>
  <p>- И вообще… - сказал Стив, призывно пошевелив бровями. Наверное, это должно было выглядеть многозначительно и игриво, но вышло просто смешно.</p>
  <p>- Прекрати прямо сейчас. Во-первых, никогда не делай такого бровями, они похожи на двух гусениц, занятых фривольными делами. Во-вторых, засунь обратно все шуточки про то, у кого будет болеть задница после всего этого.</p>
  <p>Пару мгновений лицо Стива ничего не выражало, и Дэнни уже подумал, не начать ли ему волноваться, как носильщик багажа откашлялся, отвлекая их.</p>
  <p>- Зови меня просто мужем, сладенький, - пропел Стив, тут же возвращаясь обратно к роли. Обвив загребущей лапой Дэнни за плечи, он внимательно смотрел, как носильщик показывает премудрости работы джакузи.</p>
  <p>- Как же я тебя ненавижу, - прошипел Дэнни, как бы случайно заезжая Стиву локтем по ребрам.</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Хотя, конечно, вины Стива в появлении маньяка, убивающего гомосексуальные парочки, не было. Чин вел опрос свидетелей и попался на глаза всем живущим и работающим в отеле, поэтому больше кандидатов на работу под прикрытием не нашлось.</p>
  <p>Но некоторые достоинства у этой нелепицы все-таки были… И очень даже неплохие.</p>
  <p>- И сколько ты выпил? – спросил Стив, капая на Дэнни стекающей водой. Загорелый, мускулистый, в одних только низко сидящих плавках, Стив выглядел словно сошел с обложки журнала. Картину немного портило его крайне недовольное выражение лица.</p>
  <p>- Пять. И раз уж ты напомнил, думаю мне стоит продегустировать еще парочку коктейлей, - сказал Дэнни, вставая с шезлонга.</p>
  <p>- Не могу поверить, ты пьешь на работе, - прошипел Стив. – Так безответственно…</p>
  <p>- Расслабься, там не было ни грамма алкоголя, - прошипел в ответ Дэнни. Притворившись, что спьяну оступился, он крепко прижался к мокрой груди Стива. – Я кое-что изучаю.</p>
  <p>- Что, мои грудные мышцы? – уже гораздо веселей изумился Стив, пристально разглядывая собравшуюся у бассейна компанию через плечо Дэнни. – Нетрезвая цель легко доступна. Понял.</p>
  <p>- Умница, детка! – воскликнул Дэнни. – У тебя полно достоинств, одно особенно впечатляюще, такое длинное и толстое…</p>
  <p>Стив фыркнул, стараясь не рассмеяться, и чуть напрягся, когда Дэнни прижался еще тесней, обнимая его за шею.</p>
  <p>- Ты что творишь?</p>
  <p>- Повышаю правдоподобность, - прошептал Дэнни и поцеловал его.</p>
  <p>Поначалу вышло не очень, они стукнулись зубами, но потом Стив расслабился, пробормотал что-то похоже на «ну и ладно» и…</p>
  <p>Хм.</p>
  <p>Стив обхватил ладонями бедра Дэнни, пальцы легли ровно в углубления тазовых косточек. Дэнни ухватил его за затылок, поворачивая голову так, чтобы стало удобнее целоваться. Стив издал совершенно неприличный звук.</p>
  <p>На следующие пару минут реальный мир куда-то исчез – пока кто-то не начал громко свистеть, и Дэнни не пришел в себя посреди добродушно комментирующей толпы, рядом с напарником, остерегающимся смотреть ему в глаза.</p>
  <p>- Хм.</p>
  <p>- Ага, - согласился Стив, откашлявшись. – Тебе стоит… - сбившись, он аккуратно оттолкнул Дэнни.</p>
  <p>- А, точно. Знаешь, тут что-то похолодало, пойду-ка… пойду и оденусь. У нас в номере. Там и душ есть. Вот.</p>
  <p>Подхватив полотенце и книгу, Дэнни направился к отелю, с трудом вспомнив, что ему еще надо изображать хорошенько набравшегося человека.</p>
  <p>Если честно, Дэнни был бы рад оказаться сейчас пьяным по-настоящему. Хорошее было бы объяснение произошедшему.</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>Дэнни помыл руки три раза, сменил шорты на джинсы и майку и провел суровый разговор с самим собой об этичности служебных романов.</p>
  <p>Но все доводы разбивались о «хорошо получилось», «не пора ли нам прекратить притворяться?» и, что самое веское – воспоминания о Стиве разной степени обнаженности, в которых не было недостатка.</p>
  <p>- Ну и ладно, - Дэнни повторил недавние слова Стива и решительно распахнул дверь номера. – Вот возьму и скажу…</p>
  <p>- Гори в аду, мерзкий педик! – выплюнул мужик, оказавшийся по другую сторону двери, и крепко стукнул Дэнни по голове.</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>Дэнни пришел в себя в какой-то каморке, пропахшей плесенью и краской. Он был крепко привязан к стулу, освободиться быстро явно не получится. Лицо под засохшей кровью чесалось, голова раскалывалась. Пожалуй, это пробуждение по неприятности могло поспорить с тем случаем, когда Грейс в четыре года спросонок стошнило прямо на него и на кровать вокруг. Омерзительно, но все-таки это была Грейс, не какой-то маньяк.</p>
  <p>Чулан оказался набит ведрами, швабрами и поломанными стульями, на одном из которых восседал убийца. Парень чуть за двадцать. Странно, Дэнни думал, что детишки в этом возрасте уже не подвержены стереотипам и вовсю борются за равенство всех полов и ориентаций. Но, по-видимому, остались и исключения.</p>
  <p>- Да не возляжет мужчина с мужчиной, - произнес тот. – Извращение. Да не возляжет мужчина с мужчиной. Извращение. Извращение. Изв…</p>
  <p>- Эй, - прервал его бормотание Дэнни. – Может другую заповедь попробуешь?</p>
  <p>Совсем еще юный парнишка с горечью посмотрел на него.</p>
  <p>- Замолчи! Не хочу слышать твое вранье, змеязыкий демон!</p>
  <p>Сейчас точно не время шутить, что на язык Дэнни еще никто не жаловался, как бы того не хотелось. Сдержавшись, он сказал:</p>
  <p>- Как тебе та, что предлагает возлюбить соседа своего? Мне она всегда нравилась.</p>
  <p>Вместо ответа парень заехал ему в лицо библией.</p>
  <p>Сплюнув кровь, Дэнни поменял имя господа всуе. Неоднократно.</p>
  <p>Гаденыш отложил книгу и схватил нож. Дэнни заорал и резко качнул стул вперед, сбивая парня с ног. Нож отлетел куда-то в угол, и в то же мгновение кто-то выбил дверь.</p>
  <p>Стив во всем великолепии – плавки, бронежилет и пистолет наперевес – стоял на пороге. Его взгляд метал молнии и обещал все небесные кары на голову тому, кто решится встать у него на пути.</p>
  <p>Дэнни, лежавший на полу, нервно заржал.</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>Спустя двадцать четыре часа веселье Дэнни выдохлось, уступив место привычной усталости и раздражению. Почему оформление всех отчетов занимает почти столько же времени, как само расследование? Это же просто неправильно.</p>
  <p>Нос все еще болел – кто знал, что религиозные фанатики так больно дерутся? – и Дэнни ужасно хотелось выпить пива и отправиться на боковую.</p>
  <p>- Дэнно, ты как, уже готов выдвигаться домой? – тихо спросил заглянувший к нему в кабинет Стив. Он застыл на пороге, усталый, какой-то потерянный и нерешительный. Дэнни ужасно захотелось его обнять.</p>
  <p>Возможно, пиво и сон могут подождать.</p>
  <p>- Был готов еще раньше, чем понял это, - с чувством произнес Дэнни, надеясь, что такой явный намек дойдет.</p>
  <p>- Да? – Стив выпрямился, словно окрыленный внезапной надеждой, и широко улыбнулся.</p>
  <p>- Конечно, дурачина, - хмыкнул Дэнни. Подхватив куртку, он подошел к Стиву. Как же неудобно , если хочется взглянуть ему в глаза, приходится чуть не до хруста задирать голову! Но Стив смотрел на него с таким беспредельным счастьем, что все неудобства того стоили.</p>
  <p>- Тогда чего ты тормозишь? – Дэнни похлопал Стива по плечу, запуская пальцы под рукав майки и мимоходом оглаживая теплую и гладкую кожу. – Раз мы оба уже готовы.</p>
  <p>Взгляд Стива потемнел, он жадно и непристойно облизнулся.</p>
  <p>- Да я только тебя и ждал, - хрипло произнес он.</p>
  <p>Интересно, получится ли у Дэнни снова выбить из него тот потрясающий, возбуждающий  звук, как тот, у бассейна?</p>
  <p>Оказалось да. И даже кое-что большее.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>